Doing Whatever a Cannibal Can
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Heat/Dean Winchester; Dean picks up a stray with a useful taste for demons. Warnings; Violence, gore, sick humour, yaoi, het, bad language, character death and incest references.


It's not every day someone finds a partner by saying "What are you doing?" To the guy who saved their ass by tearing a new one for the demon attacking them, finishing up by _eating it_ and licking the bloody stump where said person in need of a new partner's toe used to be.

Dean remembers his dad saying the little left toe was where all your luck got stored. Go figure it was the first part of him given the chop, and thanks to Heat, the only part.

"Dude, get off my foot." And, okay, Dean knew blood liked sinking to feet, but was still grossed out when red squirted over Heat's face in a jet on him obeying the request. Kind of unsettling when Heat started undoing the various straps holding Dean down but instead of thinking or saying something sensible all his brain kept offering was _'shit, I just gave someone a blood bukkake_'.

Dean's instincts under any and all circumstances tended to point towards "Save Sam" "Kill everything else", but they'd been a little thrown by the whole Sam being out of action deal. Even then it wasn't as if his first thought was 'hey, I need a new partner and this kick-ass demon has conveniently landed in my lap'. What Dean didn't question was good luck, so a day or so later when the werewolf he'd almost not noticed because he'd been concentrating on the freshly eaten demon started chasing him down an alley only to bump into the ever-hungry Heat who repeated the tear-new-one-then-eat manoeuvre, he took it as a sign.

.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't. Heat was a bastard, no two ways about it, and the hunger deal got seriously out of hand on long stretches of open road. Heat seemed to struggle with the idea that Dean wasn't going to sprout new arms if the current ones got eaten, and when he wasn't complaining about the food he was bitching about the place he came from and the people he'd been with.

Gale - Sam the second from the sound of it but without the cute or silly factor that made his geekiness bearable.

Argilla - Dean happily took the mental image of a pink-haired, pink-pubed girl with a gun to bed with him pretty regularly.

Cielo - Blue dreadlocks and an on-ecstasy attitude. Dean never got on with ravers. Neither did Heat from the sound of it.

Serph and Sera - Dean regularly lost track of which one Heat was talking about because he tended to go schizo on the subject, alternating between how annoying they were and how gorgeous they were seemingly at random.

Interesting bunch, although the matching eyes and hair colour thing was a little borderline creepy.

.

"I'm not bi," Dean pointed out when Heat rolled over to do interesting things between his legs at the one motel where two queens wasn't an option. Heat carried on undeterred, and Dean's ability to resist was wearing pretty thin, pretty quickly. "Heat? I'm not gay."

"What the Hell's that mean?"

Dean thought about it and concluded it didn't matter in the split second between Heat's mouth descending on his cock and his brain exploding.

It wasn't that he was in denial about being a little bit bi. Just that he tried to deny it around everyone else.

In one town he managed to get Heat to only eat the waitress he brought back to the motel in a non-food sense, and Dean concluded that being bi definitely needed to have its advantages sung much louder and clearer, given all three of them ended up yelling and moaning about said advantages anyway.

.

The hunger thing became a little less of an issue once some ground rules were laid - no eating humans, even the bad ones, but any demon with malevolent inclinations (i.e. _all of them_) was up for snacking on. Relations improved further once the table manners were fixed too; Dean wasn't ready to blanche at Heat tearing flesh from bone, even piped up when inedible pieces of the carcass were thrown aside "Don't drop anything on the car", but he couldn't deal with the eating raw intestines. And yes, the fact he'd let the guy rim him made the getting grossed out a little bit hypocritical, but sod that.

Adapting Heat to anything was only a little bit more fun than playing mediator between Sam and dad had ever been. Dean was pretty good at negotiating compromises when necessary though, so he did manage to get Heat to give up the intestine eating in exchange for shutting up about the grossness factor of Heat kissing him after a meal.

Getting used to the taste of blood ended up having more than one advantage. Blood in his mouth from fighting didn't shock him any more and the shitty metallic water in tower blocks didn't bother him as much. Moreover, it prepared him for the misfortune that came next.

.

A pissed off crossroads demon won't raise the dead twice.

Reapers aren't there to be messed with.

Science blew.

.

Meet zombie Sam. Just like regular Sam only with the unfortunate side effect of starting to rot if not semi-regularly fed fresh brains.

It was a good job he'd invested time and energy in borderline taming Heat as getting the demon to share food could have been problematic otherwise, and Heat had definitely looked at Dean funny for kissing Sam's bloody lips after a meal but it couldn't be helped. Raw meat would never be his thing, but blood was a different deal altogether.

.

"Cannibal Quartet Raid Local Graveyard!" Screamed the tabloid headline with a clear enough picture of a pink-haired girl splattered in blood. Dean was all the more delighted on realising his daydream version of her from Heat's stories wasn't even half as hot.

"Guess they're from your gang?" Dean asked Heat, and between Heat's temper and Sam's puppy-dog eyes soon ended up in the car on his way to pick up said gang.

Hell if he knew how he was going to feed six cannibals on a demons-only diet.

.

The End


End file.
